Por Enquanto
by chris-daae
Summary: Talvez um dia essa vida de sonhos não fosse apenas um sonho.
1. Por Enquanto

Christine se sentiu aliviada quando o viu na cama. Erik finalmente desistiu e foi dormir.

A mente dele parecia nunca parar. Christine percebeu nestes poucos meses morando com ele que ele estava sempre fazendo algo- compondo ou tocando ou desenhando ou mesmo escrevendo. E quando Erik estava realmente focado em sua criação, ele não gastava seu precioso tempo satisfazendo simples necessidades mundanas. Ele pulava refeições (com a desculpa de que comeria depois), passava noites em claro, e Christine às vezes sentia que ele nem sequer a percebia por perto. Doía, não ter a atenção de seu próprio marido, mas esses hábitos a faziam sentir mais preocupação do que qualquer outra coisa. Embora ele dissesse que não se sentia cansado ou com fome, ela sabia que o corpo dele não conseguiria acompanhar tal ritmo. Ela agora tinha certeza de que o motivo dele ser tão magro era que ele não se dava ao trabalho de comer o suficiente.

Christine brigava com ele por isso. O tempo todo. Ela às vezes se sentia como se estivesse criando uma criança. E não seria tão ruim se ele não fosse tão teimoso. Ela não se importaria de ser quem tinha que lembrar Erik o que fazer para continuar vivo se ele ao menos a ouvisse de vez em quando.

Era bom vê-lo na cama, para variar. Na última semana, Christine apenas viu Erik tirando algumas sonecas rápidas em posições desconfortáveis. Ele devia estar exausto. Seu rosto estava exposto, Christine conseguiu convencê-lo a tirar aquela maldita máscara ao menos para dormir. Ela a odiava, odiava como ela a impossibilitava de ver sua expressão. E ela sabia que Erik a usava para se sentir uma "pessoa normal", mas às vezes parecia que isso tinha o efeito contrário. Ela planejava se livrar daquilo para sempre um dia, mas conhecendo a teimosia dele, ela sabia que precisava ir aos poucos. Talvez um dia.

Talvez um dia ela conseguisse atravessar as barreiras que ele colocou em volta de si mesmo.

* * *

Erik não estava dormindo. Dormir sempre fora difícil para ele, e era ainda mais agora que ele não morava mais sozinho.

Ele sabia que Christine estava no quarto, e fez o seu melhor para ficar parado e manter sua respiração constante. Ele era bom em fingir.

As coisas deveriam estar boas agora. Eles deveriam estar felizes, vivendo uma vida de sonhos. Erik tinha dinheiro, e eles tinham um ao outro, e estavam casados. Eles tinham uma boa casa, Christine continuou com seu emprego de cantora e nem mesmo os rumores maldosos sobre seu misterioso marido pareciam atrapalhar sua carreira.

Tudo estava perfeito, Era isso o que ele sempre havia sonhado, certo?

O casal dividia um quarto e uma cama, mas esse era o máximo de intimidade que eles tinham. Erik jamais pediria por mais. Christine segurava as mãos dele com frequência, e ele não tinha por que reclamar. E era isso.

Erik gostava de cuidar da casa enquanto Christine estava fora. Ele já vinha fazendo isso por anos quando vivia sozinho, e era muito melhor agora que tinha alguém para reparar. Um novo lençol, uma mudança na posição dos sofás ou um enfeite novo. Christine nem sempre os percebia, mas quando o fazia, ele ficava feliz pelo resto do dia. Eles também tinham um belo jardim, e Erik achava cuidar das plantas uma atividade relaxante.

Mas não era uma vida de sonhos. Havia algo errado, flutuando no ar entre eles, uma tensão que eles nunca mencionavam mas que Erik sentia em cada momento do dia, e ele tinha certeza de que Christine sentia também.

Erik não conseguia encará-la. Estar com ela era tudo o que ele queria mas também o sufocava. Com culpa, com vergonha. Não importava o que ele fizesse ou o quanto desse para ela, ele sabia que nunca seria o suficiente para compensar por tudo o que ela sacrificou para estar lá com ele.

Não era de propósito, mas ele começou a evitá-la. Ele fingia não notar quando Christine estava por perto, fingia estar focado em seu trabalho. Que trabalho, ele ria em silêncio para si mesmo. Desde que os dois começaram a viver juntos, ele não conseguia mais criar nada que satisfizesse seus insanos padrões. Ele evitava seu quarto, e mais do que tudo ele evitava sua cama.

Mas Erik não contaria a ela.

Não. Se dependesse dele, ela jamais saberia que ele estava sendo consumido pelo fato de ela estar presa a ele para sempre. Porque se ela algum dia confirmasse, se ele ouvisse dos lábios dela o quanto doía estar com ele, isso o mataria.

Às vezes ele achava que esse seria o único jeito de dar um final feliz a essa história.

Ele não conhecia a mulher com quem se casou? Não sabia que, embora Christine temesse o lado ruim que ele às vezes mostrava, ela nunca o deixaria conseguir o que queria tão facilmente se não fosse o que ela queria também? Ele não sabia.

Erik não sabia que Christine o teria escolhido de qualquer forma, que o amor dela era real e que não tinha nascido do medo. Ele não conseguia ver porque estava muito ocupado odiando a si mesmo. Isso era tudo que já haviam lhe ensinado: a odiar a si mesmo.

Nunca lhe ensinaram como ser um marido.

Mas talvez um dia ele aprendesse. Talvez um dia essa vida de sonhos não fosse apenas um sonho. Mas por enquanto, Erik fingia estar dormindo até ouvir a porta se fechando. Christine deixou o quarto, satisfeita. Por enquanto.


	2. Querida

"O almoço está pronto, Erik.", anunciou Christine.

"Eu não estou com fome agora, querida. Vou comer depois.", respondeu Erik, sem nem erguer os olhos dos papéis em que escrevia.

"Eu finalmente consegui um dia de folga, e eu esperava que pudéssemos aproveitar algum tempo juntos. Você vai mesmo ficar trancado nesse escritório o dia todo?"

O tom de Christine era igualmente acusatório e machucado. Erik suspirou, derrotado.

"Só um minutinho. Eu já vou."

Antes que Erik pudesse começar a comer, Christine perguntou:

"Você vai ficar com isso na mesa?"

Erik sabia que "isso" era a máscara.

"Por que não?"

"É falta de educação, e eu gosto de olhar para o meu marido de vez em quando."

Erik riu.

"O que é tão engraçado?", perguntou Christine, irritada.

Erik a observou por um momento.

"Qual o problema, querida?"

Ela parecia de mau humor. Erik não conseguia imaginar qual poderia ser a causa. Ele estava se comportando, ficando no escritório em vez de incomodá-la.

"Não tem nenhum problema. É assim que eu sou. Você saberia se saísse daquele maldito escritório de vez em quando."

Talvez fosse aquela época do mês, Erik se perguntou. Não, ainda tinha uma semana. Talvez o trabalho a estivesse estressando?

"Erik, por favor tire isso.", insistiu Christine, dessa vez com uma voz mais calma.

"Eu não gosto de tirar e você sabe disso.", resmungou Erik.

Christine suspirou.

"Sim, eu sei. Desculpa.", ela desviou o olhar. "Eu só queria olhar para você enquanto conversamos, em vez de um pedaço de tecido barato e sem expressão."

Erik não respondeu. Ele também gostaria de ter um rosto decente para com o qual olhar para Christine, mas não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Eles começaram a comer em silêncio.

"Meg está grávida.", disse Christine, depois de um tempo.

"Bom para ela.", respondeu Erik.

"Ela está casada há um ano, e já vai ter um filho.", ela soava com um pouco de ciúmes. "O marido dela é muito carinhoso. Enquanto isso, eu estou casada há três anos e me sinto morando com uma pedra."

"Me desculpe se eu não sou tão encantador quanto um nobre.", respondeu Erik, usando sarcasmo para esconder a dor.

"Nem tudo é sobre seu rosto, Erik.", retrucou Christine, sabendo bem que isso era a única coisa sobre a qual ele estava pensando.

Erik abaixou o olhar.

"Eu não sou agradável em nenhum sentido para você, não é? Eu não sou só terrivelmente feio, mas também terrível de se ter por perto."

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer."

Erik se sentiu grato por estar sentado, pois suas pernas começaram a tremer. Ele sabia que esse momento um dia chegaria. Ele sabia que um dia Christine estaria farta. Saber não tornava o momento mais fácil.

"Então o que exatamente você quis dizer, querida?", ele fez a pergunta inevitável.

Ele podia aguentar? Ouvir todos os motivos pelos quais ela se arrependia do dia em que disse "sim"? Ele precisava. Ele merecia esse castigo.

"'Querida'. Quando foi a última vez que você disse o meu nome, Erik?"

Erik demorou um pouco para entender. Ele nem sequer percebeu, que em vez de chamar Christine por seu nome, ele havia começado a chamá-la apenas de "querida".

Ainda assim, ele não tinha ideia do que isso tinha a ver com o desastre de seu casamento.

"Você sequer me ama?", ela perguntou.

"É claro.", respondeu Erik.

"Mesmo? Ou você só queria uma esposa, como todo mundo?"

"Eu não iria querer uma esposa que eu não amasse." Não era assim que funcionava? Ou talvez tornar uma mulher sua esposa fosse algo tão egoísta, tão horrível que se ele realmente amasse Christine, jamais desejaria isso para ela. Era isso que ela queria dizer?

"Mesmo? Porque às vezes eu acho que você só se casou para riscar um item de uma lista de qualquer que seja o padrão no qual você sente que precisa se encaixar."

"De onde você tirou essa ideia?", perguntou Erik, confuso. Ele se sentia no meio de um quebra-cabeças que não conseguia resolver, e era uma sensação horrível. Ele estava confuso e frustrado e não tinha ideia de como responder a essas acusações, muito diferentes das que ele esperava ouvir.

"De você! Eu sei que você sente que não se encaixa, e eu sei o quanto você deseja por isso. E eu sei que isso pode ser o suficiente para você, mas não é para mim." Os olhos de Christine estavam ficando úmidos. Ela os fechou e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. "Eu sei que você viveu sozinho por muito tempo. Eu sei que não é agradável de repente ter alguém perturbando sua paz e sua rotina. Eu entendo."

Ela pausou.

"Mas eu não gosto. Isso não é um casamento, Erik. Eu não teria problemas com nós dois não…. não nos tocando. Mas tem dias em que nós nem sequer nos falamos! Você mal olha para mim, você não diz meu nome. Isso não é um casamento. Um casamento deveria ser sobre compartilhar. Eu não sei se eu estou fazendo alguma coisa errada ou se isso só não é o que você queria."

Erik ficou apenas olhando para ela, sem saber o que dizer. Ele não tinha ideia de que Christine se sentia assim. Ele a evitava por seu próprio bem, para que ela pudesse ter seu espaço e talvez até mesmo esquecer a terrível realidade de estar casada com um monstro como ele. Como ele poderia imaginar que suas ações acabariam a machucando?

Essa era uma situação na qual ela não tinha como ganhar.

"Querida….", a palavra saiu antes que ele pudesse parar. E antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa para consertar seu erro, Christine se levantou.

"Eu vou limpar a cozinha.", ela disse, praticamente fugindo da sala de jantar.

Erik precisou acalmar seu corpo, que ainda tremia, antes que pudesse segui-la.

Christine estava em frente à pia, com as costas para a porta, a cabeça baixa. Erik se aproximou lentamente, e disse com a voz calma:

"Se eu tivesse qualquer coisa boa para compartilhar, tenha certeza de que eu compartilharia tudo com você."

Ele sempre usava luvas, para poupar sua esposa de qualquer toque acidental com sua pele que parecia morta. Mas ele as havia tirado para comer, e não as colocou de volta antes de correr para a cozinha. Lentamente, dando a Christine tempo suficiente para entender suas intenções, e se afastar se quisesse, ele aproximou sua mão da dela, e a segurou.

Christine não se afastou. Ela recebeu com prazer o toque.

"E quem disse que você não tem?", ela perguntou.

"Eu sei que não tenho. Eu sou horrível. Por fora e por dentro.", ele rapidamente acrescentou. "Não tem nada que eu poderia oferecer a você."

Christine balançou a cabeça. Ela colocou outra mão sobre a dele.

"Quando nós nos conhecemos, você sempre ouvia minhas preocupações e meus desabafos. É claro, eu não via você, então você podia até mesmo estar dormindo." Os lábios dela se curvaram para cima. "Eu não tinha muitos amigos, e eu não queria incomodar ninguém com meus medos e preocupações e tristeza. Mas você, você me ouvia, e me confortava."

Christine parou para limpar uma lágrima de seus olhos.

"Houve dias em que eu não conseguia nem sair da cama. Quando eu te conheci, eu estava quebrada, incompleta. Eu me sentia assim. Mas graças a você, eu voltei a ser inteira, a ser eu mesma. Você não me ajudou apenas a encontrar a minha voz, você me ajudou a encontrar minha confiança, minha determinação. Você me deu um motivo para acordar toda manhã, você me ajudou a redescobrir minha paixão. Isso é tudo graças a você, Erik."

Erik não sabia o que dizer. Ele não estava acostumado a ouvir elogios ou palavras de gratidão. Como ele poderia responder?

"Eu te amo.", continuou Christine. "Você pode ser horrível, como disse, mas isso não muda o fato que eu te amo. Você foi meu melhor amigo quando eu mais precisei. E eu sei.", ela ergueu a mão para o peito dele. "Eu sei que tem algo bom aí. Eu sei porque você me deixou ver, sem máscaras ou disfarces, sob todas essas camadas de frieza e amargura, que aí existe o potencial e o desejo de criar coisas lindas. E eu não estou falando apenas da sua arte."

Erik abaixou o olhar. Ele tinha certeza que Christine podia sentir o quão rápido seu coração estava batendo. Nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais loucos ele podia imaginar ouvir tais palavras.

"Eu te amo, Christine.", foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. Mas ele viu o sorriso triste no rosto dela. "Você não acredita em mim."

"Por que você me ama, Erik?"

"Você foi a primeira mulher- não, a primeira pessoa a me mostrar gentileza."

"Só isso?", perguntou Christine, se afastando. "Poderia ter sido qualquer um."

"Não poderia. Em todos os meus anos- e foram muitos- eu nunca encontrei ninguém como você. A sua alma é maravilhosa, Christine. Tão maravilhosa que eu não poderia nem começar a descrevê-la."

Como ela não respondeu, ele continuou:

"Mesmo nos seus piores momentos, você ainda acreditava. Fé, e não apenas fé religiosa, é algo que me deixou há muito tempo. Mas depois de te conhecer, eu me arrisquei a ter esperanças, a acreditar novamente. Acreditar que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes, que elas poderiam ser melhores. Eu estava literalmente num abismo antes de te conhecer, Christine. E eu nem sabia que eu queria sair de lá. Eu nem sequer sabia que eu queria ter uma vida normal, que eu queria parar de me esconder. E você não só me deu esperança de que um dia eu poderia ter isso, você também me deu força para lutar por isso."

Christine se virou novamente para ele, um sorriso lutando para aparecer em seus lábios.

"Isso é verdade?"

"Cada palavra."

Erik moveu suas mãos para cada um dos braços dela, mais ousado do que em seu último movimento, mas ainda devagar o suficiente para que ela pudesse se afastar se quisesse. Mais uma vez, ela não se afastou.

"Eu não deixaria qualquer um vir perturbar minha paz e minha rotina."

Christine riu, e ergueu sua mão até o rosto dele. Mas quando seus dedos tocaram a máscara, ela afastou sua mão, com medo de que estivesse sonhando alto demais.

Erik percebeu. Ele abaixou o rosto.

"A última coisa que eu desejaria seria te deixar desconfortável, Christine. Eu sei que não tenho sido um bom marido. Mas eu achei que você preferiria…. Quero dizer…. Eu não queria…."

Ele não precisava terminar para que ela entendesse do que ele estava falando.

"Por que eu não iria querer estar perto do meu marido, do homem com quem me casei porque o amo?"

"Você pode me amar, e ainda não gostar disso. Eu entendo."

Christine balançou a cabeça.

"Eu preferiria estar com o você de verdade, a qualquer hora.", ela abaixou o olhar. "Mas está tudo bem se você não quiser. A última coisa que eu desejaria seria te deixar desconfortável."

"Só…. me dê algum tempo. Eu estou acostumado com isso. Me faz me sentir seguro."

Para Erik, mostrar seu rosto era se fazer vulnerável, e ele odiava a ideia. Mas ele faria um esforço, por Christine.

"Use todo o tempo que precisar, querido." Eles trocaram um olhar com o uso da palavra. "Mas por favor, não me ignore mais."

"Nunca mais, querida.", respondeu Erik, abraçando sua esposa. Pela primeira vez, a palavra "esposa" veio a sua mente sem a culpa que geralmente a acompanhava. "Minha querida Christine."


End file.
